Roommates
by Peacefully Creating Chaos
Summary: Deciding to move out of the apartment she shared with Rae, Chloe wanted a relaxing place to live in for the rest of her sophomore year of college. At first, the idea of rooming with Tori and Derek didn't seem so bad, since she was always occupied with her schoolwork she would barely be around. But when summer hits and Tori moves out, Chloe finds herself falling for her roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've decided to start another story, putting Derek's Assistant on hiatus for a while. I've been really looking forward to this story and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"Yeah?" The giant man spoke lowly, voice rumbling like thunder. Messy hair and serious eyes greeted me as I looked up at his face.

"H-hi. Is this apartment 221?" I asked, nervously smiling up at the emerald-eyed man running his fist through his deep black hair.

"Why don't you just read the sign?" The man growled sarcastically, already swinging the door shut until, without thinking, I jammed my foot in the doorway, wincing as it hit my toes.

"N-No! I'm here to see about the apartment. The roommate!" The door opened slightly, bringing the handsome man back into view. My blue eyes narrowed, annoyance danced in my vision. Who was he to slam the door on my face?

His green eyes pierced me, inspecting me, causing me to unconsciously smooth my strawberry blonde hair, and straighten my faded blue t-shirt. "Callie," The man grumbled finally, irritably jutting out his jaw.

"A-actually it's Ch-Chloe." I corrected, pushing a strand out hair out of my face as I stared up at him before crossing my arms moodily, but he didn't really seem to care at all, looking away from me and into the apartment. He towered over me, standing well over six feet, making my already petite frame seem even smaller, more fragile. Muscles bulged behind his baggy navy shirt, making it obvious he was no force to be reckoned with, but for some reason, I just didn't care. He didn't have to slam the door on my face. He glanced back at me and opened the door a little wider.

"Sit." He gestured behind him and stalked away, shoving his large hands in his pockets, jeans snuggled lowly on his hips. Taking a breath, I glanced through the doorway, greeted with bookshelves and paintings.

The wall furthest from me was coated with washed-out red, soon to be white, bricks, giving the somewhat modern room character, countless books shoved into the corner of the wall, stacked lazily onto another. The slightly cramped room held a large, deep gray sofa, topped with vintage pillows, making it apparent that a feminine touch was present. Pictures of the man, a pretty girl, and an Asian man scattered across the left wall, along with hand-made paintings, which were surprisingly good. My gaze finally traveled to the flat screen, eyes wandering over black, empty screen.

I glanced out the window, snow beginning to stick to the ground, and pulled my coat around me a little tighter. I really hoped I could move in, it seemed nice enough, except for the man who opened the door, but I needed a place to stay since I moved out of my apartment I shared with Rae.

Rae and I shared a dorm freshman year, but growing tired of the cramped room and dirty bathroom, we decided to rent an apartment together until we graduated. It went pretty well until Rae started throwing parties at their apartment, causing both our grades to plummet, hers since she was always drinking, and mine since I couldn't study with all the noise. So, when I decided I wanted to move out, she didn't protest, since we had become distant. But being the end of the first semester, I needed to find roommates to rent an apartment with, and I needed to move in soon.

"You must be Chloe." A chipper voice sounded to my right, as the Asian man in the pictures appeared immerged in front of me, a dazzling smile plastered to his face.

"And I'm guessing you're the guy I talked to on the phone." I responded, returning the contagious grin, thankful it wasn't the rude man.

"Yeah, Simon Bae. Sorry you I didn't answer the door first, I was painting so Derek got it." He sent me a regretful smile, almond eyes sparkling slightly as he ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. "Hope he didn't give you a hard time. He'll warm up."

My cheeks heated slightly at his remark. So Derek acted that way around everyone, perfect. "No, it was fine," I glanced behind me at the living room's walls. "You painted these?"

"Yeah, but since I'm moving out I packed most of them up, which Tori is thrilled about." Simon scratched his head as he stared at his work.

"They're really good." I remarked, marveling at how the colors swirled together perfectly, mending in to a perfect picture.

"They put me through college." Simon said with a shrug, and turned back to look at me. "If you like that, then you should see what I actually like to do."

"What's that?" I asked him and in returned he sent me a sly smile.

Simon opened his mouth to respond, but someone beat him to it.

"A word of the wise, don't get him started on his comics." A girl, who I assumed to be Tori, stared at me smugly, one hand placed firmly on her hip as she sauntered forward.

"Hi, I'm Chloe."

The girl just looked at me for a second before turning to Simon. "Let's hurry this up, I have stuff to do later with Liz."

Simon groaned and turned to look at her, disdain filled his eyes. "Don't be keep her too long, we've got a date tonight."

Tori cringed, "I wish I could forget." Grimacing, she muttered quietly. "My best friend and my brother." A shudder.

So Simon was her brother, that made sense as I looked at both of them. Both had the same brown eyes, same straight nose, and were roughly the same height. However, Simon was clearly Asian, whereas Tori wasn't.

Just then a noise sounded from the kitchen, followed by heavy footsteps, and Derek appeared around the corner, shrugging on a leather jacket. His gaze indifferent as he ruffled his hair before taking a bite out of what looked like a cracker. His emerald green eyes analyzed me for a second before moving towards the front door.

Simon's eyes widened, "What are you doing, Derek?"

"Heading out." Derek responded gruffly in the midst of tying his shoes.

"You can't go, we're interviewing her." Tori said this time, glaring at her roommate as he stood up.

"Have to go into the lab. I'm the only intern available." Derek's harsh voice cut through the room like a knife.

Simon sighed. "You're the one who might be living with her Derek. Don't you want to get to know her first?"

Derek looked at me long and hard, his grumpy expression bore into my annoyed and confused one. "Will you pay your rent on time?"

I nodded.

"She's good with me."

**Tell me what you think. Sorta rushed, but hope it's good.**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy.**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

**Chloe's P.O.V**

Chapter 2

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Will you shut up?" Derek's deep voice rumbled through the door, distracting me from my homework as his voice slithered under my door.

I froze, momentarily paralyzed by his tone of voice before scrambling for the TV remote. Jamming my finger on the mute button, I glanced around my room. I was being quiet; the TV was barely audible for me, let alone Derek, whose bedroom was across the hall.

Hearing the pounding again I sighed, he wasn't talking to me, however, that wasn't much of a surprise. In the week since I've moved in, Derek hadn't spoken a word to me, almost blatantly refusing to acknowledge my existence except for the occasional 'Move' whenever I was standing in his way. Either way, the silence was perfectly fine with me.

I tried to ignore Derek if at all possible, I even went as far as memorizing his schedule in the apartment to avoid running into him. He was already so organized, he seemed like the type of strict guy who did everything the exact same way every day, at the exact same time. He showered everyday at promptly 6:30 in the morning, waking me up with the sound of rushing water, however this morning I didn't wake up early, I must have slept through it. He would leave the apartment by 7 after eating breakfast, the smell of bacon wafting into my room each morning. He would return around 5 each afternoon, immediately entering his room for thirty minutes before leaving to go jogging or something. Later he would come home, eat dinner in his room at 8 and not make a sound before 11, when he would lock the apartment and then fall asleep. Figuring this out, I was able to evade him like the plague, rarely seeing him.

More thumping. I frowned; I couldn't hear anything particularly loud except from Derek's banging. Standing up curiously, I paced to my bedroom door, but not before bumping my hip against my bedside table. Clutching my aching hip I gripped the handle, swinging the door open slightly with a small groan of protest from the hinges.

"Tori, I'm trying to study. Keep it down," Derek growled, his handsome face twisted with annoyance. Afraid he would see me, I closed my door, leaving only a crack open for me to see through it with my eye.

Hearing a groan and a shuffle, Tori's bedroom door swung open, revealing an infuriated Tori. Placing one hand on her hips her eyes narrowed at her brother. "I'm on the phone." For added effect she waved her other hand, which held her cellphone, around wildly, as if to prove her point.

"I'm studying." Derek grumbled simply, however, his tone displayed just how important it was. "Call Liz back later."

"You can still study for midterms! I was barely making any noise." Tori's voice was shrill, carrying down the hallway.

"No I can't."

"I wasn't even being loud. Was I, Chloe?" Tori face turned on me so quickly I nearly fell backwards. She knew I was spying on them. Heart thumping wildly, I opened the door.

"Uh, w-what?" I stuttered, hoping the casualness of my voice made it seem like I was minding my own business.

"Was I being too loud, Chloe?" Tori asked staring directly at me. Opening my mouth Derek shot me a passive look, completely drained of his previous expression of anger.

"I-I couldn't hear y-you at a-all." I stuttered, removing my gaze from Derek and back to Tori.

"Thank you." Tori's face was smug as she looked at Derek, raising an eyebrow as if to provoke him. "Deal with it or go somewhere else and study."

Derek's jaw worked, jutting out angrily, but he swallowed his insults and instead turned to his room, but not before glancing at me seriously. I gulped and seconds later he stormed out of his room, book bag slung over his shoulder. Brushing past me, Tori called out to him.

"I would send you to Simon's, but since he and Liz live together now I wouldn't want you to loose your temper with her too."

Derek continued walking to the door, opening it quickly he disappeared behind a closed door. I swallowed and glanced at Tori, but she was already back on the phone, closing her bedroom door.

"Sorry Liz. Derek's such a douche."

…

"You want to call it a night?" Nate asked me as we exited the movie theater and ventured into the freezing winter air.

Spending the rest of the day in my room doing homework, I decided to catch a movie with Nate before Derek got home, hoping to recount my new lifestyle with him. The redhead had been my closest friend since high school, as both of us found our passion in the movie industry, preferably behind the beloved camera. Our friendship really blossomed last year, as he was the only friend I had in high school who decided to attend NYU, the same university that I went to.

"Not really," I mumbled under my breath, wrapping my jacket tighter around my waist, clinging to any remaining warmth in the brisk January air.

Hearing that, Nate glanced at me, "Coffee?"

I wrinkled my nose, looking up at him. "At ten thirty at night?"

Nate shrugged and let out a sigh, his breath visible in the frigid night. "Bar?"

I nearly laughed, I didn't have a fake I.D., unlike Nate, and no bouncer in the city was about to let in a nineteen-year-old girl who looked like she was approximately fifteen. "Any other suggestions?"

"I would say my place, but Peter's got his girlfriend over..." Nate trailed off.

"And you don't need a sock on the door to take a hint." I finished for him throwing him a small smile.

"Anyway," Nate cleared his throat as we continued walking to nowhere in particular. "Why don't I see your new apartment?"

"Can't I show it to you when no one's there?" I asked with a tired sigh.

"What?" Nate's face reddened, blue eyes flashing towards mine with a newfound alertness as he searched my face.

Brow furrowing, I responded to his question. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to meet my roommates."

"Oh," Nate's face relaxed, but looked slightly disappointed in the dim lights of the street. "I'm sure they're fine."

I shook my head. "Tori's… well, she's not as bad as Derek."

"Derek? You're sharing with a guy?" Nate's head snapped towards mine so quickly I was sure he was going to get whiplash.

"It was the best place I could find on such short notice." I said warily to Nate as he looked at me angrily.

"Great, you moved in with a thirty year old pervert." Nate moaned, rubbing his eyes with his balled up fists.

"He's our age, Nate!"

"Like that makes it any better," Groaned Nate. "He probably just wants to get in your pants."

Narrowing my eyes at my best friend, I snapped. "I really don't think he's interested in that, Nate. He hasn't spoken to me all week, much less looked at me. You need to stop overreacting. I'm nineteen, I can take care of myself well enough."

I let out a frustrated tuft of air, blowing a section of strawberry blonde hair out of my face.

Nate opened his mouth again, but shut it, thinking otherwise. "Sorry, I'm just looking out for you, you know?"

I nodded with a small sigh, accepting his apology, although the earlier outburst was out of his placid character, "It's okay, I-I don't know why I was defending him, really."

Nate ran his hand through his ginger hair and glanced down at me for a moment before opening his mouth, "Still want to go somewhere?"

"A-actually I just remembered I have psychology tomorrow morning and I haven't finished the homework yet," I lied and sent him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry about that, Nate."

"No, no that's alright." A twinge of guilt stabbed my heart with the lie I told, but I wasn't really in the mood to hang out with Nate after he treated me like a child.

"Okay. I'll see you, Nate." I muttered with a halfhearted smile and gave him a brief hug before disappearing towards my shared apartment.

Unlocking the front door a shrill voice shrieked from the kitchen. "Who is it?"

"Chloe." I called back, already placing my jacket on the rack and my beaten pair of shoes by the front door.

I heard a sigh of relief sound from the kitchen. "Chloe, can you please help me for a second?"

I frowned but walked towards her, ready to help with the needed task. "Sure, what'd you need?"

"The smoothie maker thing isn't working, can you fix it?" Tori asked, wiping her short, deep brown hair out of her pretty pale face.

"The blender?" I asked, already moving forwards and taking it into my own small palms. "I don't know if I can fix this."

"Well, Derek's showering or something, so I can't ask him, not that I would after the way he acted today." Tori said, placing one hand on her hip as she peered over my shoulder to inspect what I was doing with the blender.

"I thought he showered in the mornings." I mumbled mainly to myself, wondering if I got his schedule wrong, however, I couldn't hear the water running at the moment, so he must have already finished.

Tori sent me a disgusted, suspicious look, clearly overhearing me. "You know when my brother showers?"

My cheeks flushed, realizing how my previous statement must have sounded to Tori. "N-no! Of c-course not! He just wakes me u-up in the mornings when he-he's sh-showering-,"

Thankfully, I was interrupted by the sound of the blender roaring to life. I nearly flew backwards, hoping Tori would forget about what I just said. Quickly, I reached for a glass in the cupboard so I could fill it up with water and relieve my dry throat.

Gulping down the cool refreshment, I glanced at Tori, already pouring the purple drink of the smoothie into her own glass. "What's that made of?" I asked, seemingly curious, but really just appreciative that the previous conversation ended.

Tori turned around and looked at me, taking a swig of the drink. "It's delicious, my protein powder, mixed berries, and apples."

"Sounds good." I mumbled absentmindedly, hoping to control my flushed face. I took a quick step forward, making it look like I was really interested in her drink, but as I took a leap forward, Tori was trying to move out of my way. Jamming my foot into the cabinet, I went tumbling into her, causing the drink to pour all over me, the cold, thick substance stuck to my chest.

Sucking in a gasp as the freezing smoothie made contact with my skin Tori nearly laughed, but she managed to contain it, searching for some paper towels. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. N-no blood, no foul, right?" I said through clenched teeth, already making a beeline for the bathroom, yanking my stained shirt off, leaving me clad in just my now-purple bra covering my upper body.

Yanking the bathroom door open, I toppled in, eyes focused on my shirt as I slammed into a wall. Of wet flesh.

Snapping my head upwards, ignoring the stinging of the collision, I gaped at Derek, before jumping a yard away from him.

"I-I," I stammered, trying not to stare at the perfectly sculpted chest, glistening with water droplets. "My sh-shirt!"

Realizing I had dropped my shirt when I ran into Derek, I bent down to the tile floor to retrieve it, before realizing I was giving him perfect access to my cleavage. Quickly snatching my shirt up form the ground I met Derek's, surprisingly not questioning gaze.

"I'm almost done." Derek said amusingly, which was probably the longest sentence he had ever uttered to me since I moved in. I let out a hysterical nervous giggle, completely embarrassing myself even more, my face turning even redder than imaginable.

Derek swiftly grabbing his dark tee, gently tugging it over his torso as I watched his stomach muscles contract, making my heart beat faster. I made myself glance away, biting my lip.

Mere seconds later Derek brushed past me, his dazzling green eyes catching mine before flickering to my shirt clenched in my fist and trudged swiftly out the door.

As soon as I heard his bedroom door click shut with the sound of a lock, I collapsed onto the floor, groaning and banging my hand against my palm.

For once, I wondered if Derek had a girlfriend, and for a second, I was slightly jealous if he did.

**How was that? **

**So I brought Nate in, I don't really know where that's going, but whatever. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Thanks, Bridget**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. You guys are the best things in the world, so encouraging! I hope to get at least 10 reviews per chapter, so please remember to review. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

**Chapter 3**

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

"Saunders, Chloe." The substitute called out.

Reaching for my book bag, I fled to the front of the enormous classroom from my now-vacant desk. Slugging the bag over my left shoulder, I plucked the paper holding my schedule for the next semester from the perky redhead.

"Thanks. I'm free to go?" I asked her politely, she couldn't have been move than two years older than me, must be a senior doing this for extra credit.

She nodded. "Yup." She sent me a small grin. "I wish I had a free period."

I smiled back at her and she called another name across the noisy room. Adjusting my ponytail slightly, I walked out the doors of my Economics class and decided to head straight to the library, hoping to squeeze in some study time so I could prepare for my midterms the following week.

Books surrounded me as I entered the high ceilinged building across campus, searching for an empty place to sit in the crowded room. Spotting a nearly empty table, I surged forward until, suddenly I recognized the long, shaggy black hair and the baggy grey sweatshirt hidden behind a pile of textbooks. Even though I couldn't see his face, I was completely positive that it was indeed Derek. He was alone.

I swallowed; I wasn't about to sit next to him. Biting my lip, I glanced around at all the other tables, swollen with students, until I found one seat barely available, however, it was still fairly close to his table. It was good enough.

Shrugging my bag off my shoulder, I slumped into my chair and unloaded my books from my backpack, every few seconds glancing in his direction. He didn't notice I was there, utterly absorbed in his studies, his dark brows furrowed in concentration as his pencil tapped irritatingly against the pages of the book. Even with his face scrunched up with focus, and his hair sticking up in soft tufts, he was the calmest I've ever seen him. My blonde hair fell in my eyes, impairing my vision of Derek as he lifted his head stiffly and stared in my direction.

My heartbeat increased substantially as I batted the hair away, eyes wide as we both stared at each other. Derek's face was drawn in, gazing blankly at me until after several seconds a sliver of recognition sparked in his gorgeous green orbs.

Dick. My eyes narrowed, he _just _recognized me? I glared back at him, how dare he not remember who I was after nearly a month of living in the same apartment! I rolled my eyes and let out an audible sigh as I turned away, hoping he would understand how rude he was. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, making sure not to move my head. He wasn't taken aback like I expected, it was as if I was never there and he just continued on with his work, without so much as a glance in my direction.

I sighed, opening up my textbook. Derek was an asshole, what was I supposed to do about it? However, I wanted him to change and be somewhat friendlier towards me, just for my own sake since we shared an apartment. I frowned, he wasn't my little mission, and he was a person who I could manage to avoid just fine. I just have to last a few more months with him, and since we never talked, hopefully, it won't be a problem.

I sighed, deciding to fully concentrate on my studying, I didn't need any distraction from midterms, which were only a few days away. After nearly twenty minutes the chair creaked against the floorboards, causing me to glance up, expecting to see Derek leaving, however, that wasn't the case.

A giggling blonde sat across from him, grinning wildly about her new schedule and wondering if they shared any classes together. Derek groaned slightly, reaching for the flimsy sheet of paper that listed his classes, quickly he listed them in order. Being close enough to hear their conversation, I frantically reached for my schedule, praying that we wouldn't have any of the same classes.

"I got Lit. at 12." I heard Derek grumble and my heart froze, my head snapping towards him as he sat there, eyes focused on his work as the girl frowned but regained her composure. I had a class with Derek. Great.

"We don't have any classes together." The girl pouted and Derek glanced up.

"Huh." He mumbled, course hair sweeping into his face before his head dropped back to his work.

So Derek had a girlfriend. Good for him, I never knew he had it in him to snag the bubbly girl, but she seemed really nice, and I wasn't in any predicament to judge.

Derek shifted in his seat, glancing up at the girl. "I think I'm going to cancel for tonight. Not really up for it." The blonde pounced across the table, snatching the pen from his enormous fist, latching onto his arm.

"No, Derek! We never see you anymore. Come on, you have to come." The girl begged, blue eyes wide and innocent.

Derek gently pulled his arm away and shook his head, causing his course, dark hair to fall in his eyes. "No."

The girl sulked, "Derek, please. You can't always stay at home, besides, your new roommate's probably sick of you."

I snapped my head towards my textbooks, turning redder by the second. I hope he didn't notice my eavesdropping, however, while my eyes seemed to be glued to my studies, I peeked at his through the corner of my eyes.

"Probably." Derek said with a shrug, his face set into a mild frown.

"We're at least coming over tonight! I want to meet her." Liz pleaded.

Derek groaned. "No."

The pretty girl scowled, but brightened as she heard her name being called by someone who pulled her into a hug.

"Simon!" The girl squealed, gripping his shirt and quickly kissing him. So that was Liz, Simon's girlfriend, not Derek's. Pulling away from the Asian man, her frown returned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Derek doesn't want to go tonight."

"Okay." Simon said with a shrug, taking his seat next to his girlfriend, his arm draped over her shoulder.

Liz's jaw dropped. "No, that is not _okay_. He has to go, it's going to be a good movie."

Simon sighed. "Come on, Derek. It's just a mov- Chloe?"

I glanced up at them, all of them looking at me. "Oh, h-hi." I flushed under Derek's gaze, but his attention returned to his work within seconds.

Liz smiled brightly, jutting out her hand. "Hey, I'm Liz." She chirped.

"Chloe." I returned the contagious smile and shook her hand. "I-I didn't see you guys." I lied, causing Derek to look up and glance at me momentarily.

"How's the apartment?" Simon asked, rolling up his long sleeves in the warm library.

"I- uh, it's fine, great." I stammered, shoving my hair behind my ears as I stared nervously up at them.

Liz grinned, suddenly realizing who I was. "So, you're the roommate! I'm so sorry you have to share a place with this grouch." She jammed her thumb towards Derek, who didn't even acknowledge her insult.

I laughed lightly, deciding against saying anything.

"Chloe?" I recognized this voice though, turning around to greet my friend.

"Hey, Nate." I smiled at him suggestively, hoping he would get the message and bail me out.

The tall redhead approached us quickly, swinging his backpack over his shoulder as he sent me a questioning gaze.

"This is my friend, Nate." I gestured to him as he pulled up right next to me and flashed them a charming smile.

"Hey, bro." Simon said kindly.

"Hi, I'm Liz."

"Nice to meet you." Nate said, sending them a nod, confused about who these people were.

"This is the guy who used to live in my new apartment and his girlfriend." I motioned towards Liz and Simon.

Simon threw his thumb behind his shoulder and pointed at Derek. "That's Derek, he lives with Chloe."

Nate immediately stiffened at my side, his jaw working as he inspected Derek, who didn't even look up from his work.

I turned to Nate, my eyes begging him to play along. "Did I forget we had plans for coffee today?"

Understanding, Nate nodded. "Actually we did. But I thought you'd be here. Still want to go?"

I smiled at him and he looked down at me gently. "Let me get my stuff."

Liz quickly reached for my arm, tugging on it slightly. "Hold on, would you guys want to come to the movies with us tonight? We're all going, plus Tori and her date."

I shook my head; ready to decline politely, however Nate spoke first. "We would love to. We don't have any plans."

I elbowed him in the stomach lightly, but it did no good. "We can't impose, really." I rushed, eyes darting between Simon and Liz.

"No!" Liz assured us, sending a grateful smile our way. "I've been meaning to get to know the new roommate, and I'm sure you would love to actually talk to Derek and Tori properly."

I tried not to frown. "If you're sure."

"We were going to stop by and invite you either way. It's fine." Simon said, slinking his arm around Liz's waist, who squealed, grinning at us.

"Perfect," Nate began. "We'll be there."

…

Walking next to Derek in the cold winter air was just as unenjoyably as I imagined. Nate was laughing alongside Simon and Liz, both incredibly laid-back and friendly, similar to Nate's behavior. Tori was walking with her boyfriend, Ash, complaining about what a professor said to her as he pretended to listen, leaving me alone with Derek as he walked hastily.

Already in a terrible mood since he was forced to go to the movies, he was even more standoffish that normal, which was unnerving for some peculiar reason. Struggling to keep up with his giant steps, my feet tangled together, causing my body to plummet towards the hard concrete pavement, however, the bone shattering impact never came, as I landed in Derek's arms.

Immediately releasing me, Derek continued walking quickly, as if he hadn't just stopped me from receiving several bruises. I frowned and carefully raced closer to him.

Feeling in his debt, I spoke quietly. "Thanks."

"Would've been a hard fall." Derek said with a grunt, not even bothering to look at me.

I nodded and half-heartedly said, "Yeah."

We were silent for a few minutes as our speed increased. Out of breath, I touched his arm lightly. "Can we slow down?"

Derek eyed my hand on his bicep warily, which I quickly dropped. His green orbs snapped up to my blue ones. "Walk by yourself, then."

Before I knew it, he was several feet ahead of me as my jaw dropped, staring after him before continuing to walk myself. I sighed, wrapping my jacket tighter around my body, trying to shield myself from the chilly air as I continued walking.

I noticed Derek's pace to get sufficiently slower and I tried to hide my growing smile.

**Did that work okay? At least they finally talked even though it was two sentences. As you can tell, Chloe seems to think about Derek a lot. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Thanks, Bridget**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy. You guys are the best things in the world, so encouraging! I hope to get at least 10 reviews per chapter, so please remember to review. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 4

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Where am I?" I mumbled to myself, turning around and staring at the unfamiliar part of campus as heads bobbed by. I quickly moved to the side of the swarm; standing in front of a stampede is not recommended.

Glancing at my schedule for the umpteenth time I scratched my head. I was where I was supposed to be, wasn't I? I had to be, so why wasn't I sitting in my American Literature class? I frowned again and craned my head in every direction so frequently that I was positive my neck would be stiff the following morning. While desperately wishing I was taller, I glanced at my cellphone to check the time. 11:59. Great, I had precisely a minute to get to class and I couldn't find the damned classroom.

I looked up at the waning number of people and slumped into the red brick column behind me. I wasn't going to find the room in time, I thought to myself pitifully. Contemplating whether or not I should just simply give up and return to the apartment, I saw a tall man with a baggy shirt pace by me quickly, his familiar green eyes landing on me for a split second before turning away.

Derek.

I frowned as my heart thumped against my ribcage harder than before, however I blamed it on the nerves of seeing him anywhere other than our apartment. Afterall, he's intimidating, pure muscle and his only expression was a scowl. I swallowed and looked down towards my feet, careful to not stare at him too long or else he'd notice.

Where is he going?

I recalled his conversation with Liz in the library regarding his schedule and my head immediately smacked upwards, nearly slamming into the brick column behind me as I scrambled towards Derek, waving my arms in the air as I ran, calling out his name through ragged breaths. He was heading to the same place I was.

He stiffened as he heard his named being called and slowed down by a millisecond, but he didn't turn around to look who it was. I was too anxious to be offended as I nearly jammed into his side, which held an abundance of textbooks. Glancing at their spines, I searched for a navy blue colored one, the same one that I was holding. Thankfully, stacked high on the pile, sat the American Lit. textbook.

"Wh-where are you going?" I croaked, out of breath and in desperate need for some water. And probably some exercise.

"I don't have time for this." Derek grumbled in response, still not bothering to look at me.

"Where're you going?" I asked again, this time however, my tone was more aggravated.

"I'm going to be late, and I don't do _late_." Derek snapped his head towards me, looking me straight in the eye as he continued walking, which made it quite hard to keep eye contact.

I groaned as my eyes narrowed. "Where's American Lit?"

Derek didn't respond, instead he settled for increasing his speed. I sighed, internally debating whether or not I should bother to keep up with him. He might have transferred out of the class, for all I knew. Or maybe I misheard him and he just didn't have the same class as me. But, what if he did? Quickly deciding my answer, I scuttled after the annoyed Derek.

Taking a left and three rights, we reached two large doors that were open wide, students chattering in their seats. Was this on the map? I exhaled in relief when I saw on the chalkboard, '_Welcome to American Literature 101.'_

So Derek did have this class with me. I shrugged and looked around; I was one of the last people who came, and had trouble finding an empty desk. Spotting one near the window, I lunged forward; my sides already sore from running after Derek, as I witnessed someone else slide into my claimed seat. I glared at my roommate as he looked out the window, brushing his dark hair away from his green eyes.

I glanced around, hoping to find another empty seat, but to no prevail as a lanky, white-haired man waltzed into the classroom.

"Sit." He commanded, his voice resonating through the large classroom as he turned around, writing his name on the blackboard. I squinted, _Dr. Davidoff. _He turned around again, staring directly at me.

"Did I not tell everyone to sit down?" His beady eyes narrowed as my face turned the color of tomatoes.

"I-I," Davidoff cut me off with a wave of his wrist.

"Sit down, Miss." I panicked, looked around desperately for somewhere else to sit.

"She doesn't have a chair, Professor." Someone called out, voice strangely familiar as it ricocheted off the walls of the enormous classroom.

I looked over towards the window as Derek finished his remark, his arms splayed over his defined chest.

Davidoff stared at Derek for a moment before turning to me. "My apologies, Miss?"

"S-Saunders. Chloe Saunders." I finished for him as I wrapped my fingers into each other, bringing my attention back to the professor after several astonishing seconds of gaping at Derek.

"Since this gentleman here pointed it out, would he mind giving up his seat for Miss Saunders?" Davidoff asked Derek, causing my vision to dart towards Derek, who simply nodded and stood up, holding his books in his large hands.

"I-it's okay, I can stand." I insisted, however Derek glared at me, silently ordering me to sit down in his seat before he regretted opening his mouth in the first place. I'd never imagined Derek to be a teacher's pet. My cheeks flushed as I raced forward, scooting past Derek and dumping my bag to the floor as I glided into the seat.

"Thanks, Derek." I whispered to him and he looked back at me for a second before turning away, giving his complete attention to the teacher.

Derek shuffled slightly. "No big deal." He grunted.

…

The bell rang throughout the room, signifying the end of the class as students erupted in noise and collected their things.

"By next class I'll expect you to have read _A Rose for Emily_ by William Faulkner and composed a well structured essay." Dr. Davidoff called out to the class slumping back into his chair at his desk.

He glanced up, eyes focused on Derek as he spoke through the noise. "We'll have a desk for you next class."

"Thanks." Derek mumbled, nodding his head as he stuffed his backpack. I stared at him for a second; did Derek just say thanks?

"What's your name, kid?" Davidoff asked, this time standing up and walking slightly closer towards the younger, attractive man.

"Souza."

Davidoff smiled, "So you're the genius who's getting his Ph.D at 22 and still managed to fail literature."

Derek shrugged. "I wouldn't say genius."

Davidoff chuckled and walked out the door of the class.

Derek was getting his Ph.D already? I was disgusted with myself; I'd been his roommate for nearly two months and I didn't know he was getting his Ph. D, much less what he was majoring in. What was wrong with me? Sure, he didn't seem like he wanted to ever talk to me, but I should get to know him a little, no matter how much of a jerk he can be.

Derek turned around and walked out of the classroom, leaving me the last person in the whole room. I frowned at myself and pulled out the chair and simply sat down; I didn't have anywhere else to be for the rest of the day.

Thinking back on it, I had always been rather cold towards Tori and Derek, not wanting to even consider them my roommates and not really even trying to befriend them, something that was slightly out my of character.

"Hey, you gotta get out of here." A gruff voice sounded from my right, causing me to jump a foot in my seat with fright. "You're not supposed to be in here."

I turned around, meeting a janitor a little older than me, most likely another student who worked there. A mop was gripped firmly in his left hand, like a child holding a prize and a deep frown plastered on his face.

"I-I, sorry! I'm g-going now." I quickly picked up my bag full of books and swung it over my shoulder, halfway to the exit of the classroom. My face red stricken, I vowed to at least try to get to know my roommates.

…

Tying my hair up in a high ponytail I heard a sharp knock at the door, one single rasp. Gingerly getting up from my bed, I headed towards the bedroom door, opening it and coming face to face with a textbook.

I looked up at Derek. "Hi."

"Hello." Derek nodded curtly, staring down at my small frame, causing me to feel self conscious.

"Uh, what's up Derek?" I asked him, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, as I remembered my earlier promise to befriend him.

Derek scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous before running a hand through his short cut hair, causing my throat to tighten and go dry. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I need your help." Derek shoved the textbook closer to me, the other hand held the book Davidoff wanted us to read and write an essay on.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared up at him, a smile playing on my lips. "I never expected a virtuoso to ask for _my_ help."

Derek scowled, the comment apparently hitting home. He snapped back at me. "I'm settling."

I expected myself to slam the door on his face at the insult, however, I felt it was more funny than mean. I chuckled slightly at the comment, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm actually about to go the movies." I pointed towards my clothes, which for once weren't sweat pants.

"Oh, I'll ask Simon, then." Derek was already backing away and heading towards his room when I sprung my hand forward, fingers splayed across his bicep.

"Wait. I wasn't planning on going alone. You and Tori wanna come?" I asked, my voice suddenly an octave higher and cheeks bright pink. I dropped my hand.

Derek stared at me questioningly, obviously suspicious by the sudden invite. "Tori's with Liz."

"Even better. Let's go and then I'll help you when we get back."

Derek's gorgeous eyes narrowed. "I don't like the movies."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him towards the front door. "Well, I don't really like tutoring people, but I guess we'll both have to suck it up."

And I swear I saw his mouth twitch into a smile.

**So they're hanging out! Sorta. Sorry if it's bad, I just needed to post something. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Thanks, Bridget**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy. You guys are the best things in the world, so encouraging! I hope to get at least 10 reviews per chapter, so please remember to review.**

**I didn't like this chapter, but I needed to post something, so please bear with me. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 5

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Walk a little faster, would you." I muttered sarcastically towards Derek who was nearly ten feet ahead of me as we walked to the movie theater. I pressed my jacket a little tighter around my body, zipping it up to the collar to preserve as much heat as possible. Currently being the beginning of February, the wind was cold and dry, each gust a blow to the face.

Derek doubled back, slowing his pace significantly, allowing him to walk beside me at an average speed. "So," Derek sent a glance in my direction. "How long's this going to take?"

I glared at him. "Two hours maybe. Why?"

"I have stuff to do." Derek ran his fingers through his hair, green eyes glimmering in the New York City lights.

"It's a Friday night and you're hanging out with me, what else would you be doing?"

"Homework." Derek said curtly, pausing as we approached a crosswalk.

"Which I would be helping with." I pointed out, looking up at his face with a small grin.

He looked at me, really looked at me for a moment, lips pursed together as I felt myself draw slightly closer to him to protect myself from the harsh wind. I stared up at him curiously, feeling the pit of my stomach tightening in a nervous panic as his emerald eyes analyzed me, as if he was figuring out everything about me in one look.

Derek let out a breath and broke the gaze. "Go."

I frowned and looked around, confused by what he meant until he began walking across the street and the green man on the traffic light began to blink. I followed him, shoving my hands deep into my coat pockets and looked down at my feet.

I quickly caught up to him, wanting to find out some information about him.

"So what exactly are you majoring in?" I asked while untying my ponytail and letting the tresses fall down my back.

"Applied Physics." Derek muttered gruffly.

"Do you want to physicist or something?" I asked him, more intrigued than before. I was finally getting somewhere with this guy.

"I'm interning at a medical research facility." Derek said blandly, swiping his hair out of his face.

"So you want to be a doctor? I'm thinking you should work on your bed side manner." I smiled up at him, hoping for him to crack a smile, but to no prevail.

"I don't want to be a doctor. I want to be a medical researcher." His voice sounded irritated, but as I looked as his face, it held no emotion.

I sighed, "Oh." There goes getting to know the guy.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, Derek kept on sending me passive glances until he rubbed his neck and opened his mouth.

"What are you majoring in?" He asked me, causing me to almost stop short, I wasn't expecting that.

"Film studies, I'm hoping to become a director and screenwriter." I brushed my golden colored hair behind my ear.

"Both?"

I nodded. "I love films and directing's great, it's just that I don't only want to tell people what to do; I want to help tell the story."

Derek looked at me for a second and nodded his head. "So that's why I always hear the TV."

I let out a swift laugh. "You've got sensitive ears."

Derek shrugged, his lips quirking up a millimeter. "You crack up the volume, it's the only thing I can hear."

I smiled up at him. "I'm actually working on a screenplay with Nate."

Derek eyes remained focused on the crowded street, New Yorkers shoving their way past us. "Your ginger boyfriend?"

I sputtered, gaping at Derek as if he had just grown another head. "N-no! N-Nate and I-I are ju-just friends, I swear!"

Nate, my boyfriend? How could Derek even think that? Nate and I were close, sure, but we never had feelings for each other, at least it had never been that way for me. Nate had grown into a brotherly figure for me, always being there and supportive, on occasion even annoying, but I had never viewed him romantically. Maybe Derek assumed that because he visits the apartment a lot, but I've never thought about Nate other than platonically, and that's the truth.

I pushed my hair out of my face and stared at Derek, who just shrugged and muttered a sarcastic 'okay'.

"No," I insisted, urgency seeping into my tone. "I really don't. Nate's like my brother, annoying and always in my face."

Derek just shrugged and mumbled okay for a second time, causing me to get upset, however, it was mainly with myself. Why would I really care what Derek thought my relationship status with Nate was, it wasn't even this business really.

Derek's pace slowed down as we turned the block, the shabby theater already coming into view.

"Let's get this over with." I heard Derek mumble as we both trudged inside, relieving ourselves from the bitter February air.

…

Towards the end of the movie, I was suddenly hyperaware that Derek was sitting right next to me, my stomach beginning to twist into tight knots as my eyes focused on the film. The kissing scenes were the worst, making me realize that if I just stretched out my fingers slightly then I would be grazing his bare skin. My face flushed and my hands flew into my lap, clamped together tightly.

The last time I had gotten this clammy in a theater was when I was on my first date ever in ninth grade, where I was so jittery and nervous that absolutely nothing happened. I didn't quite understand the feeling flitting through my body, maybe because I didn't know Derek well and sitting next to him in the dark seemed slightly scary. No, not scary, but rather enticing, and that was the scary part.

I scowled at myself, '_No Chloe, stop it and watch the movie.' _And that's exactly what I did.

…

Walking back to the apartment was easier, Derek was silent but pensive, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his green eyes staring straight ahead as we shoved our way past the crowds of people.

"That was a terrible movie." Derek said finally, shooting me a look, lips quirked up a millimeter for a second, causing my throat to tighten significantly.

"What were you expecting in a cheap horror movie?" I asked, glancing up at him with a small grin perched on my face.

"I was expecting you to have a good sense in movies considering you're majoring in them." Derek grumbled, however, his tone held no sign of annoyance.

"Hey, it's February, there aren't any good movies in February. This is the best I could work with." I gave him a small nudge. "And I have excellent taste in movies, mind you."

"I'm sure." Derek snorted, his hair falling slightly in his face.

"Hey, I got a top notch collection, alright?" I smiled wider, completely focusing my attention on him as I stepped onto a street in Manhattan.

Suddenly there was a giant yank on my arm, nearly sending me soaring towards the sidewalk as Derek loomed over me. A car flew by the place where I was just standing mere seconds before, and Derek had somehow managed to pull me out of the way in time before I was covered in tire marks.

Chest heaving, images of what could have happened if Derek hadn't pulled me out of the way flitted through my mind, memories of my mother's accident flashing through my head. Derek was saying something, but I couldn't hear him over the pounding of blood in my ears, as I shakily tried to push myself up, but failed.

Derek reached forward, his face a mask of worry with an undertone of anger, as if the whole nearly dying thing was definitely my fault. He reached forward, his large palm gently wrapped around my small hand, and pulled me up swiftly.

My knees were weak and heart galloping; I almost collapsed into Derek, but somehow managed to hold my ground. Placing his other hand around my waist for support my heart went haywire, the struggled gasps of breath becoming more shallow and making me feel light headed. It was becoming harder for me to concentrate on anything else other than his calloused, but gentle hand that lightly lingered on my waist, so I pushed him away slightly since I was slowly gaining back control. Getting the message, Derek's hand dropped, immediately shoved deep into his pockets as he looked at the ground for a second, dark hair sweeping into his face before he looked up at me again.

"You okay?" Derek grumbled, staring at me warily as if I was about to fall down again.

"I-I," Words had escaped me, my throat so constricted that all I could do was nod.

"Good," Derek stood in place as I placed my hand over my heaving chest. "You should be more careful."

I gaped at him, the urge to talk taking precedence. "I-I'm careful," I insisted, my voice scratchy and raw. "The car came out of nowhere."

Derek shrugged. "We should head back if you're fine."

I sighed and nodded, a dull headache beginning to form at the back of my head. "Yeah, let's just go home."

Home? Did I consider the apartment my home? Well, I had lived there for a little over two months, but still, dare I consider it my home? Albeit, it wasn't the friendliest place to live, but slowly, really slowly, it was starting to become nice living there, Derek becoming more open and Tori less irritating. Yes, it was my home, it was more of a home than living with Rae offered, and definitely more of a home that living with my father.

While walking home, I noticed Derek standing with me, but a little in front of me, as if to ensure I wouldn't get trampled. It brought a smile to my lips, the idea of someone as antisocial as Derek protecting me slightly was really sweet, well, really sweet for Derek.

"Thanks." I mumbled, just audible for only Derek to hear it. I'd imagined him to make a snarky comment about how if I died then nobody would be paying my rent, however, Derek remained quiet.

Arriving back at the apartment door, Derek unlocked the front door and we walked in, heading to towards the kitchen table. Tori wasn't home yet, so the apartment was silent except for the shuffle of Derek's feet across the hardwood floor. Plumping down in a chair at the table, I dropped my aching head into my arms as Derek moved towards the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets.

"What some cookies?" Derek asked, his voice traveling.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows. "What'd you got?"

"Uh," Derek picked up two boxes and shook them, cookies rattled inside. "Chocolate and sugar."

"I'll take the chocolate chips, please."

Derek grunted in response and heaved himself over towards the table, taking the chair beside me.

"So, let's get this over with." Derek mumbled, handing me the box of cookies.

I frowned, not sure as to what he was talking about, but suddenly I remembered. I was supposed to tutor Derek.

"Yeah, get your stuff." I shoved the hair out of my face and attempted for a smile, my headache finally subsiding. "Should I make some coffee?"

Derek shrugged, already heading towards his bedroom. "Sure."

I nodded and turned towards the coffee maker, and began making the coffee for the two of us.

Derek returned seconds later, lugging an overstuffed backpack, dropping it on the kitchen table. Promptly sitting down, Derek began to sort through his work before firmly grasping the book that Davidoff asked us to read.

"Have you read it?" I asked, staring at him while the coffee was brewing.

"Yeah."

"What did you think about it?" I asked, decidedly tying up my hair in a messy bun, before crossing my arms over my chest.

The look that Derek gave me said he didn't care, but he opened his mouth anyway, "It was okay."

I turned away from him, the coffee was ready. Pouring two cups I slowly walked towards him, before racing back for a cup of milk.

"Sorry," I looked at him sheepishly. "I don't know what you take with it."

"Black's fine." Derek grunted, taking a sip of the piping hot liquid.

Black, should've expected that one from him.

Deciding to take a sip as well after pouring in my milk, the mug was several degrees hotter than expected. Hands fumbling for control of the cup, my fingers burned, causing the hot substance to fall onto my sweater.

A hiss escaped my lips behind clenched teeth, Derek watched as I struggled to peel the damp cloth away from my skin. Offering up a napkin, Derek said nothing, deciding to look away and drink his coffee, his cheeks tinted pink.

"You should probably change." Derek muttered, still not looking at me, instead at his assignment as he chomped down on a cookie that he fished out from the box settled in between us.

Dabbing at the spilt coffee, I began to notice that not only had it seeped through two layers of clothes, but now it was completely see through, broadcasting my small chest to Derek.

I flushed, racing towards my bedroom, slamming the door behind me as I yanked off the shirts. Slumped down against my bed, I plucked up a clean oversized sweatshirt, the logo of my university displayed across the front. I pulled my legs to my chest, hugging them as I tried to calm my embarrassment.

At least Derek was polite about it, looking away and quieting pointing it out, not goggling like other guys I knew. The need to scream into a pillow was tempting, but knowing that Derek was right next door and could probably hear everything I was doing made me decide against it. I sighed, I should probably go back out there and pretend nothing happened, shouldn't I?

Standing up, I walked forward and opened the door to my bedroom before making my way back to Derek.

**I needed to post something, so here it is. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Thanks, Bridget**


End file.
